kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit World
The Spirit World, also known as "Heaven" in some religions (originally from Avatar), is the mystical afterlife world that exists above the Underworld, and is where all of the spirits and gods live. When people of the mortal world die, if they are given a good judgment in Underworld Court, they are allowed entry into the Spirit World. Spiritual beings and gods are able to warp between the Spirit and Mortal Worlds at will, and can take other mortals with them, but otherwise they would have to take the entrance above Castle Hell in the Underworld. Locations Spear Pillar The Spear Pillar is the primary home of the gods, an extremely tall tower in which the gods gather to meet on occasions, and is the home to Dialga, Palkia, and Cresselia, the Time, Space, and Moon Gods. Limbo Limbo is a sub-dimension that was created by Arceus as a means to filter out "spiritual anomalies," usually involving tampering with the flow of time or foreign powers from other dimensions. For instance, if a person was erased from a timeline due to someone traveling back to change the past, that person, and by extension their Negatives, would end up in Limbo. Furthermore, Limbo is commonly used to house the spirits of Negatives (or Positives) whose opposites have been resurrected via foreign powers from beyond the universe's law. An example would be Nerehc Onu after Cheren was reborn as a God Tier, or Oitnemid after Dimentio's revival via Thanos's Soul Stone along with Lord English's Time Chi. Typically, a person who is revived by means that exist in the universe, the opposite may coincidentally be revived by some other means, but when foreign powers are in play, those spirits are sucked into Limbo, simply based on confusion on the Balance's part. Those spirits would be set free if the opposite were to die again. The Dream Realm has a similar dimension called "End of the Road" for forgotten Creations. Heaven's Hotel Heaven's Hotel is an infinitely expanding hotel designed as living quarters for all beings accepted into this world. Each new spirit is automatically given membership and their own room to the hotel. The rooms contain possessions befitting their desires, they are soundproof, and no one else can enter the rooms without permission. Spirit KND Treehouses Since the founding of the Spirit Kids Next Door, the spirits have reconfigured certain areas to grow humongous trees and homes within the trees, not just wood houses, but houses of any material of their choosing. There are endless parks, playgrounds, all meant to give the fallen child souls who've passed to the Spirit World a happy afterlife. Each resident here has their own special living quarters that befits their desires. For example, Agatha Prenderghast's quarters represents the forest she used to visit and sleep under. Influence of the Spirit World In reality, the Spirit World exists alongside the Mortal World. Mortal people who die and are accepted into the Spirit World have the ability to shape the Mortal World from their spiritual counterpart, and bring better hope for the world in the future. They can also bring better luck to people who were close to them, such as Hoagie Gilligan I and his son. Inhabitants Gods As stated above, the Spirit World is home to the gods, as well as the spirits of good mortal people. There are various elemental areas in the Spirit World, each the dwelling point of a god, and the point where the god would enter from upon re-entry into the Spirit World. (i.e., Kyogre in the ocean, Celebi in the forest, Cresselia from the moon). While these different elemental areas exist, mortal beings, as spirits, cannot bend in the Spirit World, unless by the will of the gods of those elements. Spirits All mortals who die and are deemed good souls within the Judgment System are allowed to ascend into the Spirit World as spiritual bodies of energy, energy which is used to help the universe continue to thrive. In the Spirit World, the souls may shape certain areas of the world to their own liking in order to achieve everlasting peace. They can warp between the Spirit and Mortal World whenever they want, mostly to watch over their loved ones. Ghosts Ghosts are fallen souls that haven't faced the Judgment System, and therefore only exist between life and death as bodies of ectoplasm, which is tainted Spirit Energy, and will only shed when the Reapers have marked them through the Judgment System. A Reaper's job is to search the worlds for ghosts and bring them for judgment in the Underworld, but depending on the sheer amount of deaths such as from wars, ghosts can easily evade their capture and could go on for centuries without being found, possibly forgotten, by the Reapers. If a ghost bares its ectoplasmic form for too long, they may develop some form of powers, most commonly telekinetic influence by which to control physical objects. While ghosts still bare the general shape and form they had while alive, some ghosts may slowly deteriorate and take non-human forms, such as an ectoplasmic blob. Ghosts who don't face judgment may have reasons not to, such as to look over those they've cared for, accomplishing some mission, or simply for an extra few centuries of fun and life, mostly by pranking people. In Galaxia, there is a Ghost Zone where the fallen souls can retreat to and call home. Hollows Hollows (originally from Bleach) are Dark Spirits who were a fallen soul - either ghosts or spirits, Underworld or Spirit World, that bore some type of burden in their lifetime that still drastically haunts them after death. If that burden becomes too strong and too tormenting on the soul's heart, their otherwise "pure" energy will darken, and they become a monstrous being called a Hollow. They may lose any sense of humanity and prey on other tormented souls or Spiritual Energy in general. However, certain souls that are tormented, likely by evil thoughts, but possess the strength not to succumb to the ravenous nature of Hollows, will instead morph into a half-humanoid version called an Arrancar. In this form, they still possess the dark energy of Hollows, but along with some unique power, usually one relating to whatever power they had in their lifetime. Gigai A Gigai (originally from Bleach) is an artificial mortal body that spirits can inhabit in order to roam about the Mortal World. A Gigai can eat food and feel pain like normal bodies, but they seemingly can't age. Gods are also able to use Gigai. Known Gigai users: *Medusa *Pandora *Jennifer Bush *Jagar King *Misty Greene *Olive Pioji *Beat and Rhyme Spirit-Shifters Mortals who are very spiritually connected are able to "Ascend", in other words leaving their mortal body and entering the Spirit World in their spirit form. They will possess the same qualities as a spirit, able to explore the Spirit World at will to look into their own soul, but they can also explore the Mortal World, too. They must return to their own body to cancel this Ascension, but their body will be totally vulnerable in the meantime. Known Spirit-Shifters: *Avatar Aang *Negatar Gnaa *MaKayla King *Miyuki Crystal (unwillingly) *Cheren Uno *Link Elemental Spirits After passing beyond their mortal forms, spirits are robbed of their ability to bend elements, should they possess such power. However, with permission and by power of the gods, former benders may be granted their element powers in their spirit forms. Since spirits' bodies are made of a pure form of Energy Chi, their bodies are redesigned to the chi of their element, similar to a Logia body in a sense, but without the specific defense or supreme power. Natural-born Spirits While most spirits were born in mortal bodies and ascend after death, some spirits are directly created by the gods to serve as guardians within certain areas. They can therefore be born with a certain power or feature, and give protection and influence over the areas they protect. Spirit Kids Next Door The Spirit Kids Next Door was an organization formed by Death the Kid, for children that have met their fates early. Residents *Hoagie Gilligan I *Dillon Simmons *Corey Sanderson *Rukia Kuchiki *Agatha Prenderghast Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (ending; Spear Pillar) *Before They Were Kings *Operation: ANCESTOR *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent (Chronicler's Library) *Operation: MASKED *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) *The Horrorverse (ending) *The Spiritverse Trivia *People sometimes confuse spirits and ghosts with being the same thing, but this isn't exactly true, because spirits are more pure. However, ghosts are able to enter the Spirit World like living mortals could, with a spirit's help. *Agatha Prenderghast was the first known Arrancar who morphed back into a spirit (due to Norman's influence), and Elsa of Glacia was the second (thanks to Miyuki). Category:Crossover Locations Category:Spirit Locations Category:Realms Category:Spirits Category:Energybenders